The present invention is directed to a washer, and in particular to a thermal break washer for building construction.
Constructing buildings requires many tools, parts, and materials at construction sites that generally have many groups of workers constructing many aspects of a building simultaneously. These tools, parts, and materials are often brought to construction sites in small batches because of restricted access and storage capabilities at the construction sites. Thus, using materials with multiple components generally increases the construction cost and time by requiring many shipments. Materials with many components also require additional steps and time to construct a building. Using materials that require more construction steps increases the likelihood of causing errors and damaging the building, which adds cost and time to correct. Thus, reducing the amount of tools, parts, and materials at a construction site may reduce the cost and time of constructing a building.